The Justiciar's End
Overview Summary #Speak to Justiciar Naveed when you are ready to face the White Mantle. #Repel the onslaught of White Mantle forces. #See Glayvin for your reward. Obtained from :Glayvin in Alcazia Tangle Requirements :Moths to a Flame Reward :*15,000 XP :*250 Asura reputation points :*Scroll of Resurrection Dialogue :"'Master' Your friend over there... the gloomy one... he says it is time. Time is not a thing, an object you can see or hear or create. It merely exists... or rather we exist within it. As I was explaining this to him in detail, he interrupted and mentioned something about a '''battle'. Nasty things, battles. I wish to have no part, no part at all. That was not part of our arrangement. But you could help him. He is your friend. Besides I suddenly have an idea for a time machine."'' ::Accept: "It's about time for a battle." ::Reject: "Time is like a what, now?" ::When asked about quest: "I don't have time for you. Speak with the voice called '''Justiciar Naveed'."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Justiciar Naveed) :"It's strange. I didn't think I would be so calm knowing what lies ahead. Perhaps I have made peace with the crimes of my past? One can only hope.... What of you, friend? Are you ready?" ::Player response: "We are ready to face Lazarus and the White Mantle." :"I fear this will be the last time we shall fight at each other's side. It was good to know you, even for such a brief period. Are you ready?" ::Player response: "We are ready to stand beside you to the end." :"Your entire party will be moved to the next area. Make sure all party members are ready. Do you wish to continue?" ::Accept: "Yes." ::Reject: "No." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Lazarus the Dire: "Pitiful humans. My brothers are dead, but I will tolerate your existence no longer." :Justiciar Naveed: "Wait! It is me you're after, Lazarus. There's no need to harm these people any further. I... I surrender to your will." :Lazarus the Dire: "Surrender? That was never an option. Your only choices are death and... death. You are a tool that has served its function. Your usefulness has ended. Disappear, now, from this world." :Justiciar Naveed: "Goodbye..." :Lazarus the Dire: "What...? What... is this? Something is wrong! My power twists upon itself! What have you done to me?" :Lazarus the Dire: "Accursed human! You have done this to me! I will not forget this!" :Lazarus the Dire: "Countless generations will suffer for your actions this day!" Reward Dialogue :"So it ends, so it ends.... A curious thing happened here this day. That creature, the one you called an Unseen One, possesses such frightfull power. It is removed from the pattern of the world, but for how long? And yet, I wonder... what might have been learned from it? Ah, well. There is knowledge yet to find and paths yet to walk." Walkthrough This is your standard siege-style quest. Speak with Glayvin to get the quest, then talk to Justiciar Naveed (who is standing nearby) to be transported to an instance of Tarnished Haven called "The Justiciar's End". There will be five waves of White Mantle assaulting from the left side, consisting of White Mantle Priests, Savants, Sycophants, Seekers, and Zealots, all level 16-20. Each wave will spawn after the previous one has been defeated. Lazarus the Dire will appear as a non-aggressive NPC after the last wave. Utilizing AoE damage makes this quest rather easy, as the White Mantle waves have a tendency to clump together. Barrage / Volley are particularly effective in this regard, since the party can often stand on higher ground than the approaching foes, giving Rangers an increased range and damage boost. Also, a Minion Master can be very helpful as there are an abundance of corpses, and your minions can form a protective wall. All in all, the quest doesn't really deserve the Master difficulty tag. You can also walk through the portal if you want to meet them outside. Notes *Last in a chain of five quests: #Justiciar Naveed: Turning the Page #Justiciar Naveed: The Asura Trap #Justiciar Naveed: Insidious Remnants #Justiciar Naveed: Moths to a Flame #Glayvin: The Justiciar's End *During this quest, Justiciar Naveed will help the White Mantle so it's best to fight outside his aggro range. *The portals are non-active, so there is no need to worry about having to avoid getting near them during the fight. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Asura points Category:Difficulty Master Quests